


Anam a Rugadh sa Fuar agus sa Bháisteach

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Ice - Lyn Gardner, The Call of the Wild - Jack London
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Ghosts, International Fanworks Day 2021, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Translation, Wilderness, for Call of the Wild
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Feiceann Alex madra amach ar bharr an locha reoite
Relationships: Alex Blake/Maggie Campbell
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	Anam a Rugadh sa Fuar agus sa Bháisteach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul Born in Cold and Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744732) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



Ní fheiceann Alex mac tíre ar a siúlóid. Nó madra, ag seasamh amach ar an rud a chaithfidh a bheith i lár an locha, reoite arís tar éis an t-eitleán agus an Captaen a shlogadh. Níl ann ach a hintinn ag imirt cleasanna uirthi tar éis di a bheith sáite sa chábán chomh fada. 

Tá sí cinnte go leor faoi sin. Is beag an seans go sáraigh aon rud lasmuigh den fhoscadh a thugann ballaí láidre a gcábáin, tar éis seachtainí den stoirm sneachta seo.

Mar sin féin, níl sí ag iarraidh dul rófhada ón mbaile, ní nuair a bhíonn Maggie i bhfostú taobh istigh lena buataisí bréige, mípraiticiúla.

Nuair a fhéachann sí suas arís tá sé imithe i léig i  gheal fianaise an tsneachta, agus tá Alex ina aonar le fuaim a anála. 

Is maith leis na scoilteanna oighir fuaim ghunna agus é ag briseadh. Léim sí, lámh ag dul go dtí a cromáin.  Níl sa ghluaiseacht ach béas agus treanáil. Tá an suaitheantas atá cinnte a chuireann eagla ar cibé speiceas de mheige-fána Cheanada amuigh inniu, imithe le fada. Tá gach rud fós sa bhosca a thug Harper dóibh ag an aerfort.  


I ndáiríre, níl sé sin fíor - is dócha go bhfuil gach rud curtha ar ais chuici agus a neasghaol Maggie faoin bpointe seo.

Reoíonn an spraeire uisce go míchothrom ar fud an oighir, ag fágáil an cneas búcla.

Casann Alex ar ais. B’fhearr gan seans a ghlacadh, ní nuair a bhíonn an corr buailte cheana acu an oiread sin uaireanta. Agus freisin, dá bhfaigheadh sí bás thosódh Maggie ag fáil sinsearachta uirthi agus fiú má tá sí ag fás uirthi níl aon bhealach aici ligean dó sin tarlú. 


End file.
